


Collection of Jasico headcanon asks

by artem_ace



Series: Headcanon Asks From Tumblr [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Jasico - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artem_ace/pseuds/artem_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of assorted Jasico headcanon-esque bulleted fic things from my blog based off prompts I've been sent. I just wanted to go ahead and post them here ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soulmates Au

> Prompt:  **[iveofficiallygonemad](http://iveofficiallygonemad.tumblr.com/)** : Jasico for the soul mates au ;)

ahhhhhh im p sure you asked me this after the jercy first words soulmate headcanon ask thing so im just gonna do that

  * it happens at a park at 6:22 am on the dot  

  * nico knows this because he was on his phone checking his instagram instead of watching where he’s going 
  * or more importantly where _Mrs. O’leary_ is going
  * which happens to be directly into a tall built blonde superman who happens to be jogging past in blue track pants and a black tank top that exposes his very very very nice shoulders that are just now hitting to the ground as he teeters off balance and into the grass lining the concrete running path
  * Now Nico’s imagined for years what his soulmate will be like, stayed awake for _hours_  just running this moment through his head. He’s thought of easily a hundred different men (and some women, just in case he’s wrong about himself) all of different shapes and sizes, ages, races, personalities, endless possibilities of his soulmate since the age of ten. 
  * the words on his wrist have been present for his entire life and he’s spent hours on _hours_  trying to decipher their meaning, coming to the conclusion over and over again that he was doomed to fall in love with a straight guy. 
  * which is _fine_ he thinks, platonic soulmates are a thing and they’re no less important than romantic ones but he can’t help but feel a little discouraged that he’ll never experience the kind of love he longs for
  * what he _doesn’t_ count on is the words “God, she’s gorgeous!” to be about a larger than life black mastiff
  * the fallen boy is on his knees now (;P) cooing at Mrs. O’Leary and running his large hands through her shaggy coat. he’s more than a little jealous. his fingers fly to his right wrist and he holds it while the blond adresses him again
  * “She’s a girl right? Sorry if I’m wrong, she’s just so beautiful. _oh! yes you are you beautiful thing you! you have no idea how gorgeous you are!”_  

  * “Careful with the hands. She bites if you get too close to her scar.”  

  * Nico bites his lip as he watches for any sign of recognition, that his words are printed on this guy’s arm, that there’s just a slight chance he could be meeting his one true love here in this park, all because he can’t keep his eyes in front of him. There isn’t a sign, only a brightening in the guy’s blue eyes when he asks
  * “Is she yours?”  

  * “Nah, I’m dog sitting while my boss is away on business.”  

  * “That’s a shame. I love dogs.”  

  * Nico reminds himself to breath when the guy stands and extends a hand toward him. He takes it easily and is surprised by the strength of the man’s grip. 
  * “Jason Grace,” he greets, his gaze unwavering.   

  * “Nico di Angelo,” Nico replies, itching to press his fingers to Jason’s wrist, to find out if this is it, if this is _him_ , the him he’s been waiting for ever since he was four and his mother patiently explained the concept of soulmates and true love and that special someone that he might have to wait a good while to meet.  

  * But jason beats him too it, keeping his grip on his hand as he twists Nico’s wrist gently, just enough to see the words he’d spoken earlier pressed into ‘nico’s skin in elegant script. 
  * “Nico di Angelo,” he repeats, fingers brushing over the dark ink, “I’ve been looking for you for a long, long time.”




	2. Royalty Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasico royalty au please
> 
> (in which i deliver a completely original plot from my own brain that has nothing to do with any of shakespeares works nope nada billy shakes got nothin on this binch)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Jasico royalty au please

I’ve been putting this off sorry anon

  * Okay so their kingdoms have been warring for generations right
  * so they’ve been raised to hate each other
  * Jason was dating this girl named Piper but then she was all “I want to pursue witchcraft or some shit with mah main girl Hazel (cheeky pipazel plug)
  * So Jason  is like super bummed but his friend Leo who is like his less hot cousin or something is like “Dude Lord Hades from the south Kingdom is having a party and i hear it’s going to be bangin”
  * So jason;s all “oh ye mate sounds like a fun time”
  * And they go to this party and it;s a masquerade ball and Leo is all “damn these south kingdom girls lookin fineeee”
  * Then Jason spots the most beautful creature he ever did seen
  * It;s nico obv
  * But like masks hide ur secret identity for some reason so he doesnlt know jason is the prince of the north kingdom
  * They make out and Nico;s like “dam boi” and jasin is like “we r so in luv see u l8r bb also im Lord zeus son lol”
  * ANd later nico is sittin in his room all sad cuz his boo be gone
  * And he’s like “why the fuck i gotta fall for Zeus’ son? y couldn’t it have been poisesdon’s son they’re kingdom isn’t tryna fuck wit us all the time”
  * Meanwhile Jason is hiding outside of the Castle all “Rapunzel Rapunzel” style and he’s like SURPRISE BITCH ITS ME UR TRU LOVE
  * and nico is like “oh shit” but also like “hells ywah”
  * They might have sex idk 
  * They probab;y have sex
  * And then Nico is like “Bianca guess what i just had willlllllld fucking sex with that guy im not supposed to bang it was gr8″
  * And Biance is like “OMG WHATZZ?!?! U CANNOT HE IS TEH EMENY” bc apparently thats more important thatn the fact that nico is FOURTEEN.
  * Anyway so Jason is like “bro i love u bc we had sex like one time lets get married i know a guy”
  * For some reaons Nico is toally cool with that ans is like “oh ye bb”
  * but like thye gotta hide it from the fam u kno? so they get with chiron the centaur priest and form a plan so thye can get married n shit
  * but then something happneds and Nico drinks like sleeping potion that the hypnos kids made
  * but jasinc sees him sleepin and is like “NICO U R DED???? NOOOOOOO IM SAD:(” so he stabs himseld with a knife
  * And nico is all “lol gotchu biATCH bae caught me sliipion;)”
  * but then hes all “WAIT U R BLEEING WHAT? U STAB URSEKF?? FOR ME???”
  * nad jason i slike “I love u 5ever bc das more than 4ver”
  * an dnico is like “U R SO ROMANTIC I CANNOT LIVE WITHIUT UR DANK ASS MEMEDS” so helike fucking pulls the knife out of jason and stabs himdelf which isn;t snaitary at all
  * THEN THERE FAMILIES ARE ALL “WE KNO U R DATIN” BUT CHIROPN IS LIKE “UR 2 LATE DEY DED”
  * AND LEO WAS LKE STABBED EARLIETR IN HIS FLIESH WOUND OR SOMETHING??
  * BUT THEN LIKE ZEUS OS LIEK “HADES UR SON IS PALAGUE ON ALL OF MY HOUSES WTF”
  * ANF THEN HE SHOOTS HIM OR SOMETHING
  * WHERE DIDN HE GET A GUN>>
  * IDK BUT THEN KLIKE THEY AL FIGHT AND KILL EACH OTHER
  * AND THE ONES NOT KILLED GET ATE BY A BAER
  * DAS SO SAD:(((((
  * LIEK IF YEW CRIE ERRTIME :,(




	3. Science Partners Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which these two nerds have lots of CHEME=ISTRY hahahahahahaahahsahhsahfsihosdfjsdnfvsjodncdjfonaf im so FUCKGING HILAOIRIOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Jasico science partners au (for the headcannon thingy :3)

thanks anon omg

  * okay so they’re in Chemistry
  * Jason is a junior, Nico a sophomore who is really good at science
  * Jason is helpless at science in general especially chemistry (he’s more of an English guy) so he begs Nico to be his lab partner
  * which really surprises Nico bc while Jason isn;t the _most_  popular guy in school he hangs out with _those_  kids and he’s a _junior_
  * so for him to ask _Nico_  for help? wow.
  * I mean, yeah, he’s only using him to get an A, but Nico’s used to it by this point and at least Jason is talking him (and picking him over like the hottest girl in school who was trying to get Jason to be her partner)
  * Alexa doesn;t seem all that bad but one time she called Nico “that freaky goth kid” in Geometry last year so he kind of hates her even if it is unwarranted 
  * anyway so like exothermic reactions? what the fuck are those
  * exothermic and endothermic are different things??? since when???
  * yeah Jason’s hopeless
  * Nico does the labs while Jason takes notes and asks Nico to explain what’s going on 
  * He’s really patient and knows how to “dumb things down” to Jason’s level (he’s not stupid chemistry is just really hard)
  * a lot of time there isn’t anything to write down until they complete this part of the lab so Jason just kinda watches Nico do his thing
  * science is actually really cool even if he doesn’t even remotely understand it
  * Nico reads over the lab notes to make sure everything’s correct and things usually are except one time he forgot to write down how many millimeters of boron they were using because that was the day Nico put his hair up in a pony tail and it was really distracting
  * On days when they’re not doing labs, Nico sits at the front of the room, nearest to the door, and if Jason turns his head slightly he can get a glimpse of Nico’s profile diligently taking notes
  * his own notes are suffering because of this so he may or may not ask to borrow Nico’s so he can copy them
  * it’s doubly helpful because he 1) gets better notes than he can take himself and 2) talk to Nico more
  * Nico’s handwriting is small and scratchy but it’s still neat thank god
  * there are little doodles in the margins that have been scratched over with Nico’s pen. Jason wonders what they’re of
  * when he returns the notes their hands brush together and Jason’s pretty sure he feels a spark but Nico doesn’t react and he knows more about science than anyone so Jason doesn’t say anything about it
  * He supposes it’s a bit unprofessional to have a crush on Nico (i mean he’s my _lab partner_  i don’t want to make things weird???) but he knows it’s impossible to get rid of a crush so he lets it happen
  * it’ll pass pretty soon
  * it doesn’t
  * it’s the week before junior prom and Jason is more smitten with Nico now than ever
  * They’ve grown a lot closer and they’re friends now but Nico is impossible to read and Jason has no idea if Nico even suspects how hard Jason has fallen for him 
  * He’s taken to wearing button down shirts with the sleeves rolled up and his hair is up more often not and Jason has trouble breathing sometimes when he’s around him 
  * or maybe he’s inhaling a substance he shouldn’t be
  * maybe he pay more attention to the lab
  * Annabeth says he should ask him to prom (the worst he can say is no, right?) but that’s easy for her to say because she’s been dating Percy since the beginning of time and doesn’t understand what it’s like to have a crush on someone who may or may not like you back 
  * she laughs at him but Jason doesn;t know what that means
  * he asks Nico anyway
  * He tried to do something science-y because that’s their _thing_  right? 
  * But he still doesn;t understand chemistry so he just writes a note in the margin of Nico’s notes that reads “hey prom is next week and underclassmen can only go if an upperclassmen invites them and I’m not going with anybody so if you wanna go, we can go together?”
  * he’s usually better with words but words are hard when it comes to Nico
  * (he conveniently leaves out the part where if Nico says no he will probably die inside but that’s not necessary information)
  * when Nico reads it he just shrugs and says “I mean I guess, but only if you don’t mind putting up with me the whole night. I won’t know anybody there but you.”
  * Jason doesn’t mind in the least



so i guess the ending is left up for interpretation? idk i hope this was okay i sort of switched pov’s in the middle there oops


	4. Phone Number Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Anonymous: Jasico AU where Nico finds Jason's number written on a bathroom stall and, out of sheer curiosity, calls it
> 
> tbh i went a little off book and instead of sheer curiosity its sheer done with this fucking bullshit but yanno close enough

  * Nico hates his job
  * He needs the money if he’s ever going to pay off his vehicle
  * Well that makes sense, right? I mean, cars are expansive and handy and if he has to work to pay off his then it shouldn’t be a problem!
  * Except Nico doesn’t have a car. Nico has a scooter.
  * A fucking scooter that he has to scoot to his shitty job in the middle of his shitty city where he gets to flip shitty burgers and clean shitty bathrooms where fucking assholes write their phone numbers across the stalls in permanent marker.
  * _“Jason Grace xxx-xxx-xxxx Call 4 a good time xD”_ in bright blue sharpie.
  * Nico knows its against the rules to use his phone during work hours. 
  * But Nico also hates his job and so he yanks his phone out from his tight ass jeans and angrily punches in the number because assholes who write their number on the stall of a decaying Mcdonald’s deserve to be yelled at by tired employees who get rained on on their way to work because they drive a _fucking_ scooter.
  * The phone rings one too many times and right before Nico is about to give up and get back to work the tone cuts off and instead there’s a distinctly teen male voice on the line 
  * _“hello? ~”_
  * The guy sounds tired as if he’s just waking up (it’s noon for fuck’s sake) and the fact that Nico is at work while the Blue Sharpie Perpetrator is having a midday nap is enough to light him on fire. 
  * _“_ Hello is this Jason Grace?” His tone is sharp but he’s on edge so that’s to be expected.
  * _“haha, yeah, this is he. who is this? ~”_
  * “This, Jason Grace,” he spits, “is your fucking conscious speaking. Apparently you need to be told that writing on the bathroom stalls is vandalism, which is _illegal,_ and really fucking annoying for the people who have to clean it up!”
  * _“uh, sorry but i think you have the wrong guy i- ~”_
  * “You’re Jason Grace. You visited the Mcdonalds on 29th sometime in the last 3 days and you took a fucking blue sharpie and you wrote your number on the stall with a little xD face for good measure so that we all knew how much of a dick you are.”
  * _“blue? ~”  
_
  * “Uh, yeah? You-”
  * _“… i’m gonna kill him… ~”_
  * “What?”
  * _“i am so going to kill him! that little… PERCY! ~”_
  * “Percy? What?”
  * The line goes quiet for a second and then muffled shouting becomes apparent and Nico can’t make out what’s being said. 
  * “Hello?” he tries.
  * There’s a few more shouts and bangs and then Jason’s voice returns. 
  * _“sorry about that– uh, my roommate, he’s the one who sharpied my number all over your stall. i’m sorry. what was your name again? ~”_
  * “Nico.”
  * _“okay, nico– wait? are you the guy with the ponytail who served us on tuesday? you were a little grumpy when i asked for the extra barbecue sauce and then percy– my roommate, the one who is the vandal, not me– got all uppity because he thinks its gross to put barbecue on chicken nuggets? ~”_
  * Nico is thrown back to two days ago when two impossibly attractive guys strolled up to his counter and ordered– right before he was due to take his break. Jason must have been the blond one in the purple letterman who smiled at Nico no less than 4 times during the 60 second exchange that took place. 
  * “Yeah, you asked if we had orange juice.”
  * _“yep! haha percy said you seemed like a jerk but i said you’re kind of cute. anyway, is there anything i can do to make up for his childish behavior? ~”_
  * “No it’s fine– sorry for bothering you, it was rude of me to yell like that. I’m not usually so aggressive it’s just been a long day.”
  * _“that’s understandable. maybe… i could get to know the real you some time over coffee or dinner or something? ~”_
  * “Like a date?”
  * _“uh, yeah, exactly a date. if that’s okay, i just thought- ~”_
  * “A date sounds… fun. I get off work at 4:30 tomorrow maybe we can do something after?”
  * _“yeah! that’s great– perfect even! text me with the details? ~”_
  * “Sure, I mean I already have your number so…”
  * Jason laughs on his side of the line and Nico can’t help but join in softly, his day having improved his a little bit.
  * _“alright then,”_ Jason Grace says, his gentle voice holding back a smile.  _“sounds like a date. ~”_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol review n shit if u wanna send me a prompt hmu on tumblr artem-ace.tumblr.com or you can follow my pjo blog demi-will-solace.tumblr.com xx

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't necessarily mean i'm back most of these haev been on my blog for a while i just needed to organize them better bc my tags are a mess. um yeah if you wanna check out my blog it's artem-ace.tumblr.com cool bye guys
> 
> also none of these are gonna be beta-ed sorry they're just taken straight from my blog


End file.
